


Adventures of Orange

by Beniela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beniela/pseuds/Beniela
Summary: Orange is a high schooler that has a very eventful time out with her friends. These are the adventures that Orange and the colour crew get up to when the teachers backs are turned. ( these are not sequential )





	Adventures of Orange

Orange was tried. She had gotten to school extremely early to make it to band practice and has to stay up till late last night to finish the gigantic amounts of homework that she had. So, she has stumbled her way through rehearsal and was now sauntering her way to fifth period with her friend Turquoise by her side.  
“ What time did you go to sleep last night?” Turquoise asked.  
“8 o’clock like the child of God I am.” said Orange in a condescending voice, that made it quite clear that she didn’t go to bed at 8 nor was a child of God. She smirked as her friend cringed at the sentence. Turq had been trying to get Orange to go to church for years but all her attempts were in vain. Orange got kicked out for cynical comments that she kept making throughout the service. The bell rang as they sank into their seats.  
“Pull out your chromebooks and do the assignment.” said the teacher pulling it up on the projector. The class was Chemistry and the teacher was the most boring man on the planet. Orange hated chemistry and certainly wasn’t in the mood to sit through another one of the teachers terrible slideshows. So, she propped herself up in the back corner and opened netflix on her computer. Turquoise saw this and rolled her eyes but also shifted so that she could easily see the screen from where she was sitting.  
While Mr. Beige droned on with his lecture, he was also scanning the faces of his students to make sure that they were paying attention. When his eyes passed over Orange he saw that the light on her face was different and kept changing. She also looked a bit happier than the rest of the students, whom all had lifeless eyes as they listened to the teacher. The one thing that he couldn’t stand was when the students disrespected him.  
“Miss. Orange, mind sharing what you are doing on your computer.” he stated, fighting to repress a smirk.  
“Oh no, I’m pretty sure that the class would hate being distracted from this award winning lesson.” she said insultingly, too tired to care about what she was saying. Turq shot her friend a warning look before shifting to look like she wasn’t actually watching the office over Orange’s shoulder.  
“Well then, I might just pull up your screen on the projector” he said, in a malicious voice.  
“You are a true innovator sir,” she said in a patronizing tone while the rest of the class chuckled. “With one idea you have solved the entire school’s problem.” Orange slid out of her seat and connected her chromebook to the projector. The class watched at the bland powerpoint was replaced by season 2 episode 5 of The Office. It was definitely a major improvement. All the students were suddenly awake and paying attention to the show. Mr. Beige was beet red in the face and looked like he had smoke coming out of his ears. It seemed to be the only emotion that registered with him.  
“Orange,” he said through gritted teeth, “would you like a detention, because that’s what you’re gonna get.”  
“A detention,” she gasped in mock-innocence, “why sir, i’m just doing what you told me to do. I’m sharing what I was doing on my computer.”  
By now the whole class was roaring with laughter. Even Turquoise was giggling. Mr. Beige was furious. In his 18 years of teaching he had never faced this level of disrespect. He would not stand for it. The modern youth was so disrespectful. They did not deserve his genius. Orange. She caused this. And she was just standing there, smirking at him. She would pay for this. He would be sure of that.


End file.
